That hooded guy
by WhiteTulip6BLou
Summary: Grissom is unhappy, Sara is unhappy, can some mysterious guy and someone eavesdropping turn their moods around? GSR
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything; I'm a penniless student who only uses her imagination to create stories for those lovely readers out there.

A/N whilst sitting at my desk last night too scared to go to bed because of a spider running wild on my pillow this story came into my mind, yes I know I'm behind with my other stories but I'm afraid if I don't get these onto a computer they will find there way to the back of mind and I'll forget about them. So enough of my chit chat here's the story for you to read and review :)

The Graveyard shift hardly ever sees a quiet night amongst the criminals of sin city, however tonight was an exception, each of the CSI's were sat around the break room table going through old cases.

"Look guys I know this isn't ideal but how about you finish up on the case you're looking at and head home" Grissom said feeling five different sets of eyes glaring at him every so often.

"Or how about we head out for a good ole drinking session?" Catherine asked

Receiving four nods from Sara, Nick, Warrick and Greg she turned to Grissom "What you're not joining us?" she said

"I'm not in the mood for drinking so I'd only get in the way" Grissom replied gloomily

"Oh come on one drink or at least drive us home and save us the taxi fare?" She said knowing he'd still refuse but trying all the same because she had seen a change in him over the last few months

"No Cath, I'm tired and… well the answers still no" Grissom stopped before he could say something that would give Catherine a chance to interrogate him further, but the fact of the matter was… Gil Grissom was unhappy

He lived his life never taking a risk or living life to the full and he knew that Sara Sidle was slipping quickly out of his reach. He loved Sara from the moment he saw her and couldn't face the fact he couldn't take the risk and do something about it. Sara had tried to ask him out but for fear of his job he declined her advances, no doubt leaving her hurt and alone.

"Well where are we heading because I think I'll meet you there later on, I need a shower" Sara said

"You could say that again" Greg joked earning himself a slap on the arm

"How about we go to the Che bar I know it's the life and soul of 2am party goers." Said Catherine

"Right I'll see you there" and with that everyone stood up leaving Grissom sat in the break room wondering what to do.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Twenty minutes later Sara arrived to find Nick and Greg chatting up two young blonde haired ladies and Catherine and Warrick in a steamy embrace in the corner of the room, feeling let down she walked over to the bar asking for a Jack Daniels and coke not noticing the hooded figure walk in the door and take a seat opposite her.

"Hey there pretty lady, may I have the pleasure of buying you your next beverage?" said a tall brown haired guy taking the seat next to her. He had been watching Sara since she walked in.

"Oh thanks for the offer but I'm not staying long" Sara replied thoroughly miserable

"If I'm not mistaken it seems you are upset or depressed or both, is everything ok?" The guy asked seeming genuinely caring.

The truth was Sara Sidle was unhappy.

Sara was in love with Grissom and not matter what she did it seemed as though it wasn't good enough for him. She had given everything up to be with him in Las Vegas and he couldn't do the same.

"It's not your problem to deal with" she answered looking at the man and giving him a small smile

"I may not be a very good judge of character but it seems like you are either upset over a man or you've just been sacked now which is it" he asked knowingly

"I…am in love with a guy who doesn't know what to do about it" Sara began feeling suddenly impelled to tell this mysterious stranger everything "I have tried to walk away and get over my feelings but I can't, I'm head over heels in love with this guy and he is the only person I think I could ever love."

"Doe's this person love you back?" he asked

"I thought I could see something when I looked into his eyes but as far as I know he probably doesn't. He builds up my esteem complementing my work but then just as quick he does something to hurt me in ways I never knew I could" Sara said wiping the tears from her eyes

The hooded guy opposite her shifted uncomfortably in his seat whilst Sara ordered another drink before continuing hoping the man beside her was ready for her next revelation.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I am now so addicted to writing that I get 7 hours sleep per three days and am planning more stories and writing chapters for the other 65 hours (my week is usually a three day week cos of all the work I do)

"I feel like I take a step forwards and he takes ten steps back, my work colleagues feel the tension between us and more than two of them know I love him so why does he distance himself?" Sara felt another bout of tears coming

"Have you ever just considered sitting in a room and talking to him?" the brown haired guy asked "Oh and I don't believe we've been introduced my name is Todd"

"I'm sorry Todd, I talk too much and I'm betting you wish you'd stayed away now" she replied taking a swig of the lager she now held in her hand "It's just I don't feel as though I have anything to stay here for now and even though my friends and work colleagues are the greatest they won't miss me and a certain guy probably won't even know I've gone" Sara said thinking she should definitely take that leave of absence

At that Sara noticed to guy with the hooded top, he seemed to be struggling with his seat and she shook her head, 'great I'm back in the land of drunks' she thought.

"From what you've said about this guy I think he seems to genuinely love you, maybe he's fighting against something in his life that is personal and more risky than taking a chance with you. Gil Grissom is an oddity, he has worked really hard to get where he is and loves you more than anything in the world and he always has Sara" and with that he was gone

"Wait how'd you know my name?" she said to the bar which was emptying of people and she noticed that her friends had also disappeared. 'I guess its home time' she thought finishing off her drink and letting her thoughts stray to the mysterious guys parting words

Thinking she would walk home instead of taking a taxi she flung her coat on and set off in a slow walk deciding on how long to leave the lab for, the hooded guy from the bar walking steadily walking behind her.

- - -- - - - - -- - - - -- - - - - - - - -

So Sara Sidle loved him at least that much was true. Sitting at that bar was both the worst and best idea he'd had in a while. He hadn't meant to eavesdrop on her conversation he planned to just watch her from a distance. He didn't see who she was talking to and thought the drink may have her too out of it to notice she was talking to herself but then again the things she was saying hurt him, he'd hurt her he could almost see the pain in her eyes and felt his own chest ripping in two. How could he make it up to her, he was ready now more than he had ever felt to take that risk and grab Sara and love her for the rest of his life. He hoped she was willing to let him love her and even though he realised too late that she was planning on leaving he made his mind up to do something. He stood up deciding to follow her and even though he didn't know what to say but hoped the words he felt in his heart would hopefully suffice… I love you Sara Sidle.

- - - -- - - -- - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - -

Turning down a one way street, two blocks from her house Sara's senses caught hold of a familiar scent and realising she was being followed she sped up a little hoping to get home before the person following her could do something.

"Sara…"

She stopped dead in her tracks, "Grissom?" she said turning around and seeing for the first time the face of the hooded guy from the bar.

"Oh my god, that hooded guy was you Griss, how much did you hear…I mean How Dare You Eavesdrop on my conversation!!, I thought it was just some random drunk listening to other peoples problems but it was you all along" she stopped to take in a deep breath "I thought you weren't going to come with us" she whispered feeling her throat tingling from the shouting she had just done

"Sara…I'm sorry, I never meant to…" he stopped what didn't he mean to do, "I mean I'm sorry" he finished lamely

"Sorry for what, for finding out I love you, for finding out you've hurt me, for eavesdropping into my conversation or for realising its too late to do anything because I'm taking a leave of absence?" she yelled

"I…didn't…don't know what…" Grissom was stuttering

"You didn't know what to do about this, and 'I'm guessing you still don't, so what now Grissom…I'll tell you what I'm leaving and at least that way I'll be far away from here so you don't have to make the decision to tell me you don't or can't love me" Sara said trying to hold back the tears.

"No Sara…that's not what I want" Grissom said feeling the hope in his chest die

"No then you want me to stay and forever be the sitting duck, waiting to be told those three words and then chucked back against the wall when you realise you can't, well news flash Grissom I've passed that point, I passed it years ago after you turned me down for dinner, I realised then that I'm not the person you want" Sara said getting more frustrated.

"I…I love you" Grissom whispered

"Look enough is enough…What?" Sara stopped realising those three words he'd just said "You what?"

"I said I love you Sara, I always have and always will, you've been in my thoughts day and night for ten years ever since I met you at that seminar, you are the most beautiful, intelligent, unforgettable woman I have ever met and to lose you because of the stupid mistakes I've made will break my heart Sara" he looked at her drop against the wall to slide into a sitting position "Sara I know I've hurt you in more ways than I can tell, I'm sorry I over heard your conversation but I was confused because you weren't talking to anyone and then I heard you profess your love for someone who I guessed was me and realised that I had been foolish Sara, I never took my head out of the microscope long enough to see exactly what I should have seen all that time ago…I belong body mind and soul to you and no one could ever change that" he stopped to see silent tears flowing down her face

"I love you but I never wanted to feel like this, I feel broken, alone and miserable Grissom and your not to blame for all of it but you were the deciding factor in me going away" Sara finished looking up at Grissom

"Sara, please give me one chance to make it up to you, I won't ever leave you or hurt you again. I'm tired of being the person who doesn't see what's going on around him, I didn't see Catherine and Warrick and they are right under my nose every shift and Sara I don't deserve you, I know that now but I wish I could turn the clock back and find myself in your arms giving you every bit of me that possess. I am in love with you and I want to change the stars so that you're the person I go to sleep with and you're the person I wake up to… please Sara stay and let me prove to you just how much I love you."

In response Sara leant in to kiss him, the electricity flowing through their bodies stirring the emotions so that they poured freely from one another, they stopped to breathe and she shivered here take my jacket he said pulling the hoodie over his head to reveal a white t-shirt clinging to his taut body, "I didn't know you worked out" she said in appreciation

"I think there are a lot of things you don't know about me but I hope you will soon find them out" he said standing up and offering his hand to Sara

"You want to come and have a coffee Mr. Grissom" Sara said shyly

"If that would please you" He answered feeling more confident about the two of them than he had ever done

They walked the two blocks to her apartment and she let them in throwing her purse on the counter before grabbing Grissom by the neck of the t-shirt and pulling him into a passionate kiss.

A/N There will be one more chapter to this and yes it will be smut and yes GSR rules :)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N I've decide this is the last chapter for this extremely short but hopefully nice story because I have a problem with not concentrating on my other stories and that is not fair to you patient readers so enjoy this chapter – read and review because it makes me giddy :)

Removing their clothes as they moved closer to the bedroom each lost in the others eyes, they kissed and searched touching and feeling the other body, finally reaching the bed Grissom laid Sara down to take a look at the forbidden fruit of Adam and Eves garden and realising more than ever that he wanted to touch and taste the softness of her skin. Sara pulled Grissom to her body and they entwined their legs so that they melted in to each other becoming one, the kisses built up the fire of desire in their hearts.

Feeling his arousal pressing against her stomach she shuddered and whispered to him… "I need you, I want you, I love you" and with that he thrust into her slowly feeling her body arch into him as he let passion and yearning take over his body, his soul healing hers by letting the unspoken apologies flow from him to her and in that moment she felt as though her heart was being sealed and protected by Grissom and she adoringly stroke his hair as she left the real world to find herself in a world only she and Grissom can see.

They made love holding each other tightly as Grissom feels his climax coming closer he thrusts more energetically and hearing Sara scream he comes a few moments after and they lay there in ecstasy at the new sensation they are feeling and both panting they turn to look at each other seeing the love in their eyes before they fell asleep still entwined.

- - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -

Waking up two hours before shift started Sara looked around feeling a sense of loss as the other side of the bed was cold and Grissom was gone. Feeling disappointed and hurt fearing that their night of pure love and release meant nothing she looked up shocked when hearing the door open and seeing Grissom walk in carrying a tray with fruit salad and coffee for them smiling widely.

"Morning I have breakfast for us" He smiled and sat down beside her

"It's more like evening and I have super for you" she joked "How are we getting to work my cars still at the nightclub car park and I'm presuming yours is" she asked

"I feel like a walk don't you?" Grissom said

Twenty minutes later after both of them showered and dressed, Sara in her spare work clothes and Grissom in his dirty clothes from yesterday they both walk to the car park before kissing and departing to go there separate ways. Grissom left to go to the townhouse to get dressed into proper work clothes and Sara left to go to the lab to finish up the case she was looking at yesterday.

- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -

Feeling happier than they had done in weeks both of them sat waiting for the hung over work colleagues to arrive for assignments to be passed out. The smirked at each other not breaking eye contact until they heard Greg shouting from hallway about some girl had met last night who robbed him of three hundred pounds before leaving him vomit all the way down his stairs.

"Sounds like someone had a goodnight" Sara laughed winking at Grissom

"Well you didn't turn up did ya?" Greg replied

"Actually I did but by that point you and Nick were well into chatting up girls and Warrick and Catherine were too busy making out to notice me so I had a couple of drinks, pulled a gorgeous guy and went home" Sara smiled seeing there shocked faces turn to see Grissom's reaction

"Gil are you ok?" Catherine asked still red in the face from her and Warrick being found out "You look different somehow"

"I'm fine I just had a great nights sleep that's all" hoping they didn't see his wink at Sara but Catherine spotting the tension had gone and the two of them smiling like Chesire cats realised what had happened.

"Oh, I see you finally did something eh?" Catherine smirked and the rest of them whooped realising Sara and Griss had got it on.

"Well it's about time something happened you both looked like you were ready to burn out and well we couldn't have our family break down now could we" Brass said entering the room after hearing the revelations.

"Too right the family wouldn't last without me" Sara joked laughing knowing she had confided in Jim last week that she was about to leave after they had become closer after his dice with death.

- - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - - - - - -- - -

After a busy shift they all left the building laughing and joking with each other, they were all smiling and Todd watching from afar smiled at his accomplishments. Grissom and Sara left to go for a private breakfast and Warrick and Catherine were sharing a car whilst Greg and Nick planned to go home and play Alien trilogy till they fell asleep.

All it took was a mysterious stranger and an eavesdropper to change the future of two very stubborn yet simply made for each other human beings.

A/N there will be a sequel in the future based on the mysterious Todd but you will have to wait till I finish my other stories, thanks for reading love louise x :) here's a sneak peak though of the intro. . .

It was a cold evening which found Grissom and Sara huddled close together in bed, Catherine and Warrick were in the middle of some unfinished business which got them very hot indeed and Greg and Nick were fighting over who made coffee after they had both gone out and drunk themselves into having the worst hangovers possible. The weather had changed over the past weeks and this was as cold as it got in Las Vegas. Todd stood watching over the six people he craved the affection and attention from, wishing as much as he could that he was part of their family.


End file.
